To My Sisters
by Amethyst Archangel
Summary: For Wataru's 18th birthday... A one way ticket to New York City! But how will he break the news to his sisters? He wouldn't consider running away... Would he?


_To My Sisters_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sister Princess, in any way (Although I wish I did xD)

Wataru is just turning 18… And has been advised to become endorsement in honor of his mothers will… But what could this 'endorsement' possibly be? And making matters worse… How will he tell his sisters without having to say a final farewell? He wouldn't possibly think about running away… Would he?

It's sort of a sad fic. I've always wondered what it would be like for the girls, if Wataru were further away from them (rather than Tokyo). New York City? Halfway around the globe… How could they cope with this?

**: A Mysterious E-mail; what can I do now:**

The night was still young, and the 'soon-to-be' 18 year old was anxiously awaiting news from Mami on the recent school scheduling for next year. Although he just graduated, Wataru still wanted to stay with his sisters as long as possible. Life had been luxurious on Promised Island, for him. Even though his first few days were rather unstable, he soon learned their love for him was greater than any he's ever felt before. Just as his eyes caught up with the setting sun, he noticed Mami running from the other direction to his right. "Oh… Mami!" he called out, not even bothering to run to the door. Instead, he found himself jumping from his low-leveled window, meeting her by the porch. She was out of breath, but had the schedules in her hand.

"Sorry that took long, Bud. But I'm pretty sure these are all official!" She exclaimed, waving them before the youngster. He took them from her hands, reading them over. She checked along with him. "See? Sakuya, Chikage, Marie, Haruka, and RinRin are all in senior class… While…" she reads on "Karen, Yotsuba, and Mamoru are in sophmore class…" she smiled. "So next year, it will be our seniors turn to graduate!"

Wataru let out a laugh. "Our seniors? You're making them sound like they're our children…" Mami blushed. Then scowled.

"I don't think so, bud…" He waved her off.

"Just a joke…" he smiled. Just the innocence he seemed to possess made her smile too. "Let's go in… I bet the others are asleep." Mami watched as Wataru decided to take the door this time. Shortly after, she followed. _I bet not…_

That night, when supposedly the others were fast asleep, Wataru received an ominous e-mail. Lying in bed, he opened one eye to catch the screen opening up. "… 'My sweet Wataru'" he began to read, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

"It feels like it's been centuries since we parted… And the only way I remember you is by our old home videos together… You were always so kind, Wataru. As you know, mother had died a long time ago… And I want to commit us to her will. Wataru, will you come to my home… I now live in New York City. And it would be very kind of you to return to live with me… Until her will is fulfilled. It would mean so much… I thank you… And wish you well on your days. I hope to see you again, my sweet Wataru. – Anonymous"

He was taken aback over this e-mail. "No… It…" he sat back in his chair, his eyes widened. "Another… Sister?" he thought. "Could it… be? No… I would have met her… Along with the others… But…" This troubled him much. "New York… City? Oh my gosh…" he looked at his watch. "Such a distance from here…" he began again. "But… Why did she not say something before?" And then, he thought. "Wait… This could be a boy… Or…" Confusion swept through his mind. _Should I go…but then? I'd be-_ fear struck his mind. "…I might not be returning back home… New York? It's so far away… I barely have enough funds to buy a take-out lunch… How would I buy a ticket there, and back?" he questioned aloud. He felt comfort over his shoulder, squeezing tightly. He turned around hastily. "Chi… Chikage… Just you…" Wataru shut down the laptop, before she could see.

"Brother darling…" She seemed apprehensive, and a bit confused. "…" He watched her, worried over the sudden silence. Just as he was about to say something, she began before him. "Will you be leaving us… Soon?" she questioned, turning her head down toward the floor. He cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't you want to meet this… Anonymous someone?" she asked, keeping a cool composure. He shook his head.

"No! Of course not! I would never-"

"Please… Don't lie to me." His gaze was fixed with hers. She made her way for the door, before he could retort back.

"But… Chikage! I di-" she was gone. He looked up and down the hallways. And then back to the laptop. Opening up the screen again, he read that last line. "…I'm just…A little curious," he thought aloud. Just as Wataru was about to drift into a light sleep, a quiet rapping was heard at his door. "Chikage?" he stood back up, and turned the knob just enough to crack the door open. "Oh… Karen… And Kaho?"

"Big brother." She began, a gentle smile on her face. "Are you really… Going to leave us?" she began, her face lightly blushed. He looked down at her in grief.

"No… I'm not." Her eyes met with his, and she embraced him tightly.

"I don't ever want you to leave, Big brother," she sobbed quietly in his arms. He held her there for a moment, and then let go.

"I'll never leave. And if I do, you can just wait for me to come back." Kaho watched the two, preventing a yawn from releasing itself. Slitting his eyes in the younger sister's direction, he smiled. "Are you sleepy, Kaho?" she blinked a few times, and shook her head.

"Oh no, brother. I'm actually wide awake." She smiled, accidentally letting out a short yawn as she finished.

"Oh really?" he questioned cheerfully, patting her on the head with his hand. "Regardless, maybe you should catch up on some sleep." She sighed, and nodded. Then headed back for her room. Karen also nodded.

"Maybe I'll go back to sleep too…" she slipped back into her slippers, and walked off. "…And Big brother, tomorrow, I want to us all to be together… As a family." He smiled.

"I promise… Tomorrow." He repeated to her. With that, Karen walked into her room, and shut the door. Wataru found himself standing there in the hallway, and then returning into his own room. "Maybe…" he thought. "Maybe… This secret someone can come here to Promised Island!" he jumped to his feet. "But… If they can't make it…" Chikage watched from the clock tower not too far from the house. Standing beside her, Aria and Yotsuba watched over Wataru.

"So, Brother dearest will be leaving us?" Yotsuba asked, looking up at Chikage.

"The future is unclear… Perhaps he will make this decision on his own." The older one implied. Aria let out a whimper.

"Mon frere… Aria doesn't want… to be alone…" she whispered hoping Wataru could here out the other end. Yotsuba looked down at her younger sibling sadly.

"It's a one-way device, Aria. Brother dearest won't be able to hear you," the English girl clarified. The wind blustered through the air, as the three girls continued to watch as their brother contemplated whether to leave or not.

Morning came rather quickly. Wataru had spent most of the night deciding what to do. "Of course I'm curious… I would at least like to know who this is. But…" He closed his eyes, taking a look back to when he first began to realize what his sisters wanted for him. Back when he was about to leave them, for the third time. "I was such a fool…" He returned to the laptop, about to e-mail Akio. But his attention turned to the message last night. "I'll… Send a new messa-" he was cut off, his mouth gaped open slightly. "No return address…" Though he clicked the resend option, the address could not be traced. "Maybe she deleted her account on purpose?" he shook his head. Then returned to Akio's message. "I think… I'll send him an instant message…" he decided, beginning to type.

"Akio. Hey!" He waited a minute for a reply.

Akio: 'Wataru? You're up rather early… I know you were never a morning person, after all.' Wataru laughed a little.

Wataru: 'Well, I was a little-' he stopped typing, and thought. Then deleted his current statement, and began retyping. 'Are you trying to trick me again?' Several moments went by, and he finally received a reply.

Akio: 'Trick you?' was all it said.

Wataru: 'I received an e-mail last night.' He attached the message to his text, and sent it. Two minutes passed. Wataru assumed he was reading it, but incase it was a trick… 'Are you reading it? Or laughing at my confusion?'

Akio: 'Hold on… You're so impatient. I'm trying to read.'

Wataru stopped. "I guess that was a little rude…"

Akio: 'That's interesting… You have another sister?' he asked.

Wataru: 'I don't know… I thought it might be you again…'

Akio: 'You know, I did that before. But seeing how it got you and your sisters rattled, I decided not to do that again. You mean you don't know who that might be?'

Wataru: 'Not a clue.' He replied.

"So if it's not Akio… Who could it be?"

Wataru: 'Well… Thanks anyways… Er, I think I need some fresh air. I'll see you.'

Akio: 'You too. Take care.' Wataru shut the laptop, sitting in his chair for a while. "…What to do now… What_ can _I do now?"

-They can hear what Wataru is saying by a little trick-device given to Yotsuba by Rinrin. Chikage had slipped the other piece in his room, before she took her leave.

- - - -

_Here's the first part. I'm hoping this will be completed by the end of the summer, along with my other one. Chapters 2 & 3 coming soon R&R please :D_


End file.
